El libro de la jungla
by leooneell
Summary: nidalee y los otros habitantes de la jungla estar por entrar en conflicto por un ser que se esta ocasionando problemas en todas partes, rengar quiere por fin obtener su trofeo y se adentra en zona prohibida, faltando a su palabra con el rey mono.
1. confrontaciones

**El libro de la jungla. **

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen es propiedad de riot games.

Es mi primer fanfic espero les guste y se aceptan todo tipo de opiniones sin insultos.

Gracias.

Capítulo 1: Confrontaciones.

Pov rengar.

No mucho seres son dignos de mi colmillo, pero… hay uno… que me dejo más que una simple marca, se llevó una parte de mi… pero mi peor daño no fue corporal… mi orgullo resulto mas dañado…

Pensaba mientras limpiaba su cuchillo, y se preparaba para Salir en su búsqueda diaria.

Esa mañana fue como todas las demás, salir, recorrer revisar trampas, pero… NADA…

No volvió a aparecer, no hubo rastro de aquella criatura…

Excepto por…

POV nidalee

No hay muchos seres como yo en esta selva… salvo por la dama de las espinas, su esfuerzo por cerrar la selva no dieron buen resultado, puesto que según ella mi "necedad" va a llevar a un caos entre la selva de la peste y mi preciada kummungu. Según ella las "visitas indeseadas" querrán traer caso aquí… la magia que lleva este lugar no es como ninguna otra. Te hace otro… en mi caso… un animal, un cazador. Ella…. Bueno la trataron de otra forma… le gustan… las espinas.

Pero… entre nosotras prácticamente controlamos toda la jungla, flora y fauna.

Nada puede pisar este lugar sin que nos enteremos.

Por más que un rio nos divida de nuestro vecino… el "rey" mono. Zyra insiste en crear un muro de espinas. No sé por qué le gusta tanto la soledad… bueno según ella siempre esta rodeada de la gente o "seres" que quiere… no sé cómo te comunicas con una planta… bueno eso si no contamos a maokai… un ser… algo diferente. Bueno bien podrías decir que se confundiría con un árbol solo que es fácil diferenciarlo si se mueve y te tira semillas explosivas.

Esa mañana tenía que hacer recorrido en busca de presas para la manada. Y sus pensamientos no la dejaban concentrarse… quien diría que podría haber un principio de problemas "políticos" en la jungla… bien no político… se podría referir a un debate de reyes entre el mono el árbol y la chica espinas… y yo llegando tarde… quien diría que ser líder de manada y Co Reyna de la selva kummungu sería fácil… no me gustaría una guerra entre un joniano y monos contra un ejército de semillas y mi selva en el medio…

Pov rengar.  
Una de sus trampas había atrapado a una especie de gacela… bueno eso parecía ser, solo quedaba un trozo de pierna de esa desdichada criatura… no cualquier animal aria tal destrozo y peor aún meterse en mi zona, bueno dirían que es territorio del mono pero el… mientras no ataque a alguno de sus… bueno familiares y amigos. No tenemos conflicto alguno.

Me dedique toda la tarde a buscar rastro pero nada… como si llegase de la nada y se hubiese evaporado… la única pista que tenía era que estaban cerca del rio, y si esa criatura venia del otro lado, de la otra selva… no… las reinas lo abrían visto… eso creo.

No me voy a quedar con la duda… ¡salte al otro lado del rio!

No paso mucho tiempo hasta que encontré un rastro, pero cuando vi hacia un árbol no halle a mi presa pero encontré mi almuerzo que mi presa se llevó… así que solo espere… en algún momento tenía que aparecer, y lo hiso y la cacería comienza.

Mientras nidalee dejaba puntos de caza para la manada y se dirigía hacia la reunión en el gran árbol talado. Punto de reunión de wu Kong, maokai y zyra. Estos no estaban sobrellevando muy bien la situación, aparecieron varios miembros muertos de la comunidad del mono, arboles dañados y las flora está inquieta y zyra no sabe qué o quién es. Y las culpas vuelan entre ellos y no tardaron en convertirse en gritos y discuciones.

POV nidalee.

Hola! Perdón la demora! -tenia que haber comido algo- Veo que eh llegado en el momento justo… justo para que no empiecen una guerra… bueno veamos la situación… CALLENSE!

Todos me miraron con cara de pocos amigos… -wu… habla… SOLO WU KONG.

Aparecieron varios de mis miembros descuartizados en las afueras de su jungla quiero imaginar que ninguna de tus felinas quiso un festín de mono…

-nidalee-Afff…. No wu kong ninguna de mi felinas casa en tu región… te lo puedo asegurar, aparte la carne de mono es fea y agria… sin mencionar que no alimentamos ni a un cachorro con uno de tus monos…

Maokai que tenes para decir…

Varios de mis arboles están rasgados y mi semillas centinelas se activan más de lo común.

-Nidalee- ¿zyra?

Mis plantas están inquietas algo está merodeando por la jungla y no logro descubrir quién o qué es… es mueve por las alturas… no me extrañaría una tregua entre los sucios monos y tus árboles.

-nidalee- no echemos culpas sin saber, yo pienso que…

Una sombra violeta salta al medio y desaparese entre la flora que los rodea,

-Nidalee- que cara…

Un león blanco sale de la maleza corriendo a toda velocidad en busca de la otra criatura.

El mono mira para atrás sin decir nada… algo raro le sucede…

Nidalee- mirando al cielo con cara de cansancio- yo voy, yo voy…

De pronto ven la transformación y a la morena convertirse en el puma y desaparecer detrás de la bola blanca…

-Wu kong- yo esto no me lo pierdo aparte es mi deber como rey.

-zyra- no voy a dejar que una bola de pelos blanca ni un bicho violeta pasee por mi selva como si nada.

-Maokai- veo que se fueron… bueno… doy por terminada la secion. Gracias.

Y el árbol se alejó a paso lento.

Fin capítulo 1.

Voy a tratar de subir con frecuencia, le queda un gran tramo a esta historia y muchos personajes por aparecer.

Espero les guste esta historia y la sigan.

Hasta la próxima!


	2. rastro y caza

Capítulo 2: rastro y caza.

Pov: Rengar

No me intereso el camino, ni quien estaba en el medio, lo único que tenía en mente era su cabeza en mi sala de trofeos. Corrí y lo perseguí trate de atraparlo con mis boleadoras pero era demasiado rápido y aparecía y desaparecía se volvía… invisible de a ratos, se… camuflaba. No me importo no sería la primera vez que persigo una presa a ciegas, el sonido, las pisadas, la respiración, todo me ayuda a seguirlo, pasamos a través de una zona sin maleza, una reunión se estaba llevando a cabo bueno eso creo... seguí a mi presa lo más rápido posible.

Pov: nidalee

affff voy a matar a ese gato… como puede ser que este aquí, nunca fue bienvenido, nunca se le permitió estar aquí, atraería al otro ser del vacío, ese asesino… kha six… no es un cazador, es un ser sin sentimientos, mata de gusto y a veces ni se come a las presas… ese ser repugnante estuvo por toda la isla, esto empieza a tener sentido… muy difícil de ver, de detectar, mata sin motivo… el mato a los monos, rasgo todos los arboles y alerto a las plantas… pero que hace aquí, y por que esta también el otro, rengar, desde esa pelea que tuvieron no dejan de buscarse, no se cual sea la razón de que estén aquí pero en cuanto lo averigüe el responsable va a pagar… muy caro.

Por pensar tanto los perdí de vista… afff estamos cerca del desierto ya… a no ser que…

Pov: rengar

No te dejare ir, no… no está ves. Voy a mandar tu cuerpo descuartizado en una caja al vacío a donde perteneces… pero tu cabeza, ohhh si… estarás en el centro de mi sala de trofeos, como mi rival más digno, el más fuerte, el único que se llevó una parte de mi a la tumba, esta vez no te escaparas!

Al fin… no tienes salida aquí llego tu fin.

-kha six- quien dijo que quiero una salida… aquí es justo donde te quiero ga-ti-to

Mire a mi alrededor y lo único que vi fue un desierto, y a mis espaldas la maleza, no quería escapar quería llevarme a campo abierto. Muy astuto

No te voy a dar una oportunidad, pensaba, mientras saltaba con el cuchillo en mano y la red en la otra, logre esquivar sus pinches pero su cuchilla me rasgo el hombro, fue muy rápido, desapareció y apareció detrás de mí, salte mientras me daba vuelta y le tiraba la red, no sirvió mucho pero lo contendría, tenía que concentrarme, estaba más difícil que la última vez.

Pov: nidalee

Corrí tanto como mis patas dieron, corrí sabía dónde estaban, no hay mejor lugar que el desierto para que kha six encuentre a rengar, y si tuviese que elegir alguno de los dos, elegiría a rengar, a pesar de que ambos son casi idénticos, se puede razonar con él.

Cuando lo vi, salte tan alto como podía, y tire mi lanza justo a su pecho, no lo mataría, es una lanza de magia, pero si lo pararía. Cuando pude ver bien estaba solo, sentado con la mirada gacha… parecía una estatua… -Hola gatita-

-Que haces hay sentado ¿y la criatura del vacío?

-Se lo llevaron, se llevaron mi presa… mi trofeo… mi… rival.

-¿Quién?

-No lo sé... un hombre robot… cruzo un rayo en medio de la pelea, le lanzo una nube de humo una especie de campo de fuerza… y se lo llevo varios hombres lo acompañaban, lo metieron en una jaula y se lo llevaron, otra vez se ha ido…

-Mira me da igual tu casería o tú presa, entraste en un territorio que no se te tenía permitido y tendrás que dar cara por eso, acompáñame y podremos arreglar esto de manera civilizada.

-No sé qué podrías tener de civilizado vos, mitad humana, mitad puma, criada y alimentada por bestias, obtuviste tus poderes gracias a la magia que lleva esa selva y ahora pretendes considerarte reina de ese lugar, dime ¿que podrías tener de civilizado?

-Mucho más que vos, seguramente. No mato de gusto, ni por coleccionar cabezas en mi jardín, tengo un hogar, una familia, cazo por necesidad, si me criaron unos pumas… pero también me entrenaron, y te aseguro que yo si quisiera, te podría matar.

-eso ya lo veremos, vamos a hablar si quieres, no va a arreglar nada de todos modos…

Pov: Wukong  
hay no… hay no… hay no… porque tenías que pasar en frente de nosotros… rengar… me estas metiendo en un gran problema. Al menos asegúrate de escapar.

-WUKONG!

-¿Qué?

-dale que tenemos que volver a la reunión atraparon a rengar.

-ya voy zyra… ya voy…

Ya en el claro, nidalee zyra y wukong iban a decidir el castigo de rengar

-zyra- Bueno, bueno, bueno, que tenemos aquí. ¡Vos estuviste alarmando a mis plantas! ¡Tendría que dejar que mis raíces entren por tu garganta y hagan crecer espinas desde tu interior! Te dejaría en lo alto de kummungu para que todos aprendan a no acercarse

-nidalee- calma, no podemos matarlo… la liga nos castigaría por ello… es divertido ser invocado tantas veces, conocer a tu enemigo en batalla y a veces solo saber su nombre… pero nunca llegas a tener una verdadera relación. Tanta gente en runaterra y tenían que venir vos y el malnacido de kha six! Tu mera presencia lo atrae… al igual que tú lo atraes a el…

-wukong- emmmm podrían dejar que me lo lleve lo dejaría en una jaula de bambú doble… créanme ni un gorila se escapó de esa jaula…

-zyra- no… mis espinas lo resguardaran muy bien.

-nidalee- ¡Que no! No vamos a encerrarlo… lo vamos a interrogar y lo vamos a dejar ir, con escolta claro esta hasta el desierto y de ahí, el será dueño de su destino, no muchos logran atravesar ese desierto. Pero bueno dinos ¿porque estabas aquí? ¿qué es lo que buscabas?

-rengar- A kha six, pero no estaba en kummungu sino del otro lado del rio, en la jungla de la plaga…

-zyra- y ¿que hacías ahí?

-wukong- yo sabía que estaba en mi zona… me pidió permiso para quedarse formar un campamento de caza… me aseguro que no causaría problemas, casaría uno o dos siervos por semana para alimentarse, y cumplió su palabra.

-nidalee- así que tú lo tenías resguardado… esto cambia el rumbo de las cosas… pero sobre ti hablaremos más tarde mono ahora quiero saber por qué Víctor estaba aquí…


	3. tecnología hextech

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen es propiedad de riot games.

Es mi primer fanfic espero les guste y se aceptan todo tipo de opiniones sin insultos.

Gracias.

Capítulo 3: el arte hextech

En la jungla se desataban las discusiones y los gritos entre todos por saber por qué estaba Víctor, porque kha six vino en busca de rengar y por qué Wukong mantenía a rengar en secreto.

-Zyra- No voy a permitir que esto vuelva a pasar ingresaron en mi selva alarmaron a mis plantas y ahora un contingente zaunita vino de la nada y se llevó a khasix! Y quiero que vos, rengar, si quieres seguir respirando me digas que demonios querían de khasix!

-rengar- podría averiguarlo… pero ustedes, idiotas me tienen prisionero aquí, para escuchar las estupideces que dicen, ustedes… reyes de la jungla ¡JA! No son reyes ni de sus propias decisiones…

-Nidalee-¡YA BASTA! Rengar controla lo que dices si no quieres que deje que zyra juegue contigo… te aseguro que no quieres que te deje en sus manos, esta ansiosa por colgarte de una espina en lo más alto de la jungla pero, no es algo que esté en nuestras manos mientras estemos en la liga. Bueno voy a ver que puedo averiguar sobre Víktor.

No tengo ganas de lidiar con riñas estúpidas, tengo que averiguar que traman o que quieren aquí.

Tome el camino del desierto y lo crucé tan rápido como mis patas me dejaban. No vi nada extraño, fue largo el camino hasta llegar hasta el campamento zaunita, pero no había mucho, o por lo menos no a la vista… dos o 3 carpas y nada más… no puedo acercarme demasiado o me verán… pero tengo que averiguar que quiere, rodeare el campamento para ver si tienen algo más… hay tres carpas como conté, pero ningún guardia vigilándolas, esto es extraño, sin embargo hay dos guardias al pie de la montaña, vigilando la nada, o algo que no está a la vista. Una de las carpas no está muy lejos veré que puedo averiguar, no creo que me vean.

Pov: Wukong

Y ahora qué hago… que les digo, rengar les dirá la verdad… bueno que verdad tampoco era algo tan malo cazaba de vez en cuando, no molestaba a nadie… porque tenía que venir esa mierda del vacío solo los ciega, la venganza, el odio… sentimientos que no tienen que estar en un ser… ¿Por qué no pueden divertirse como nosotros? Los monos que nos tomamos todo con más gracia y humor… bueno tenemos nuestra parte seria… a veces...

Pov: nidalee

Esto no… esto no sirve, ¿qué es esto? ¿Una revista erótica? Que ven los zaunitas con esto… al fin algo que sirve! Me pondré esto, bueno espero que no me reconozcan, este traje zaunita me queda un poco grande… más que traje una armadura completa a diferencia que solo tiene una bata de científico… este casco que asfixia y no sé dónde mierda acomodo el pelo, lo bueno es que todos llevan el mismo casco, mascara o ambas cosas… no creo que me reconozcan, esta carpa es muy pequeña por suerte nadie me vio entrar, bueno aquí vamos.

-Hey tú! Que haces hay dentro!

-mierda... ehhhh estaba buscando unas "revistas" que me eh dejado por aquí. (me sale la voz robótica genial).

-No es tiempo de andar mirando esas cosas, el descanso existe para eso! Señor…

- miro disimuladamente al carnet que está en mi pecho, cabo 1° Doile. DOILE SEÑOR!

-doile… mmm muy bien, tendría que estar en el 4° subterráneo vigilando a la criatura ¡Mueva el culo hacia allá! ¡o lo dejaré en la cima de la pirámide sin botas por dos días!

-SI SEÑOR.

Ufff bueno eh zafado ahora a entrar, -en la puerta de la base- para el 4° subterráneo por favor.

-¿por favor? ¿Se levantó educado hoy doile? ¡Déjate de tonterías y entra ya!

Entre sin más al elevador, lo más recta posible, lo cual creo que convencí a todo los presentes, recuerda, no vuelvas a ser amable.

Aprovechare y echare un vistazo a los nombres de los demás pisos.

Gran salón pirámide- cho 'gat

subterraneo 1- sala urgot

subterraneo 2- salon de energías xerath

subterraneo 3- velkoz

subterraneo 4- nuevas tecnologías.

Muy bien el 4° subterráneo donde estará la criatura me imagino que es kha six… veo que sale un charco de sangre por el vidrio de contención… creo que será hay… una luz roja se salta en el techo con una especie de bocina

"fallo de contención en el nivel cuatro evacuen-fallo de contención en el nivel cuatro evacuen"

Fallo de contención… mmm… no hay nadie… se cierran las puertas detrás mío y las del frente… ok creo que no tendría que estar aquí ahora…

-Uno por uno caerán- - me tienen miedo-

Mierda.- Mientras creo una lanza de magia- Lo veo… en un rincón devorando un torso o lo que queda de él… me mira tira el torso a un costado y la cacería comienza.

Fue rápido, salto por encima de mí, pero yo también lo soy, logre esquivar su ataque y lancé mi primera lanza, para mi desgracia no lo alcanzo me acomode a un costado, me transforme como nunca, tengo más oportunidades de esquivarlo como puma, me lanzo unos piches, los esquive saltando sobre él, retrocedió unos pasos y desapareció, apenas sentí el filo en mi espalda me gire para que no me afectara, el muy hijo de puta me intento rebanar la columna solo me llego a rozar la cola. Lo mire fijamente iba a saltar, él iba a hacer lo mismo, lo sabía. Un rayo amarillo se interpone entre nosotros dividiéndonos miramos para un costado y hay estaba.

Bueno, bueno, bueno, que tenemos aquí es que nadie me quiso invitar a la guardería de animales y bichos.

Nos olvidamos de nuestro pleito y nos lanzamos contra él. Pero una nube toxica junto con una especie de campo nos paró en el aire, no me podía mover pero con lo poco que vi khasix rompió la base del campo y salto por encima de viktor. Vi una llave de energía a un costado, la patee lo más fuerte que pude y la luz… se fue… por suerte siempre vi bien en la oscuridad, me escabulli por una ventila de aire pero el empezó a hablar…

-No me importa que te vallas

Nidalee… ya tengo el plano del cuerpo de khasix, ni él ni tú me interesan, vete no te detendré, pero nada podrá salvar a tu querida selva ni a la magia que hay allí… créeme si no fuese necesario no te la sacaría, pero… ¿sabes qué? Es necesario. Un gran poder se alimenta de una gran energía o… magia.

Fin capítulo 3.

Perdón que tarde un poco en subirlo, época de exámenes, finales etc. Tratare de actualizar un poco mas seguido.


	4. ¡Ahora no me voy nada!

Los personajes de este fanfic no me pertenecen, son propiedad de riot games.

Se acepta cualquier tipo de sugerencia. Muchas gracias

Capítulo 4- ¡Ahora no me voy nada!

Pov – Nidalee

ES gracioso que lo digas… pedazo de chatarra oxidada, me dejas encerrada en un ducto y me dices "vete que no me importa que te vayas"-con tono sarcástico- ¡como si fuera tan fácil! Robot mal diseñado… no puedo dejar las cosas así

Hurgo entre todos los pisos buscando alguna pista o algo por dónde empezar, no había nada… vacío… se llevaron todo… menos las capsulas, cuando se acercó a mirar en la capsula del

3° subterráneo, vio una figura parecida a un pulpo inerte robótica, nunca la había visto en su vida… pero no eran más que piezas de metal… algo no le gustaba, debía salir de allí… ¿por qué? ¿Por qué victo la dejo pasear por su laboratorio? Siguió caminando, todas las salidas estaba selladas… no había nada… entonces empezó a sentir algo raro en el aire… no cualquiera lo podría percibir pero sus sentidos son tan agudos en forma felina como humana… gas… gas venenoso, la morena empezó a mirar en todos los sentidos buscando una salida corrió, no se podía quedar mucho más tiempo o moriría… el maldito de Víctor la encerró para poderla asfixiar corrió por todos los sentidos caminos no había nada, estaba encerrada… miro para el fondo de un extenso pasillo y vio una posibilidad, no segura pero una posibilidad en fin… un cristal, sellado pero con una o dos de sus lanzas la podría romper… pero… no se veía nada de aquel lado… estaba oscuro un cristal oscuro, no sabría que encontraría de aquel lado… pero, una posibilidad es mejor que una muerte segura, midió la distancia creo una lanza y la arrojo con todas sus fuerzas, nada… creo otra y la lanzo… apenas la rasgo… el gas se hacía denso… cada vez más… miro hacia atrás y vio una nube de gas verde se acercaba a ella por el pasillo, -hijo de puta quiere terminar esto rápido…- corrió tanto como sus piernas la dejaban tirando lanzas al cristal, se empezaba a agrietar, la nube de gas venenoso la estaba alcanzando, estaba a menos de 20 metros cargo toda la magia que pudo en su próxima lanza, la tiro a poco metros del cristal y salto… nunca había sentido tan larga su transformación… era cuestión de segundos llevarlo a cabo… pero también eran cuestión de segundos su choque contra el cristal apoyo las patas contra su cabeza para evitar daños en su rostro agacho la cabeza y trato de acomodarse lo más posible para golpear con su hombro… y choco… cayó en un pozo oscuro… trato de agarrarse de todos los bordes con su garras para ralentizar la caída logro agarrarse de una piedra pero no duro mucho sostenida de ella…cuando se soltó la piedra cayó al suelo y quedo inconsciente… entre sueños escuchaba una voz grave que le hablaba…

-niña… despierta, estas en un gran peligro tienes que reaccionar. Necesito tu ayuda o todo estará perdido, despierta, despierta…

Abrir los ojos mareada era una sensación extraña y más cuando no ves más que oscuridad… de alguna forma volvió a su forma humana mientras quedo inconsciente bueno, es la primera vez que queda inconsciente en forma felina, volvió a transformarse, aunque su viste era más aguda de lo común en forma humana, como puma podía ver más en la oscuridad, se dirigio sin rumbo por escaleras y pasillos, vio trampas activadas y cadáveres den descomposición muchos presas de las mismas trampas, debía tener cuidado, escucho en su mente,

-Niña… no vallas por ese lado… morirás…

-¿Qué? ¡SÁL DE MI CABEZA! Bueno… por alguna extraña razón siento que te debo hacer caso… pero no tengo otro camino…

-Salta.

-¿Qué?

-Salta, no es mucha distancia salta.

Y aunque la mente de Nidalee le dijo… no lo hagas, ella salto, ese sentimiento de caer hacia un lugar que no sabes el fin fue muy parecido pero al mismo tiempo diferente al de saltar contra el vidrio sintió el suelo antes de lo que parecía y vio hacia el fondo una puerta, se acercó,

-Busca un arma en forma de cruz, tiene que estar guardada.

La morena busco pero no veía muy bien, se transformó para buscar y vio a lo lejos, vio el arma, pero no le gustó mucho quien la cuidaba… un cocodrilo gigante con armadura, se acercó lo más sigilosa posible… Renekton tenía la cruz apoyada en su estómago estaba durmiendo, sentía el hedor de su respiración a medida que se acercaba, no tenía que despertarlo, o sería una pelea muy difícil, se des transformo lo más lenta y silenciosamente que pudo, a ciegas estiro la mano tratando de recordar donde estaba el arma… toco algo metálico y rogando que sea la saco de su lugar.

-es ese, tráelo hacia aquí yo te guiare. Cerca de esa puerta que se ilumina muy vagamente hay una hendidura donde encaja esa arma, colócala y salta hacia atrás porque te atacaran.

Nidalee coloco el arma en la hendidura y salto lo más lejos posible de la posición en la que se encontraba… escucho un estruendo delante de ella, algo grande choco contra el suelo justo donde ella estaba… se abrió la puerta y un gran ser con cabeza de perro salió…

Mi nombre es Nasus… mi hermano ha despertado, prepárate para luchar.


End file.
